Babysitting
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: One week of babysitting her little half demon sister, what's the worst that could happen... wait is the last name Winchester? Special thanks to Schizophrenic Dreamer, THANKS FOR VIXEN! Rated T, for paranoia
1. Day 1: Rope

**OMH, first fanfiction of a fanfiction I've even seen! Thanks to Schizophrenic Dreamer for letting me do this. Or the plot bunnies would eat my brains, maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Emily Taylor Hawkins Balanga, Cole Chris Shiflett Moore, Sevenfold Austin and David Grohl Winchester. Vixen belongs to Schizophrenic Dreamer, everyone else belongs to Kirpike.**

_This indecision got me climbing up the walls_  
><em>I've been cheating gravity and waiting on the falls<em>  
><em>How did this come over me, I thought I was above it all<em>  
><em>Our hopes gone up in smoke, swallow your crown<em>

'Rope'~ Foo Fighters

"Dave, Dean and I are on a hunt, Windego, so you're gonna have to babysit your little sister for a few days ok? Make sure your sister doesn't get hurt," My dad told me over the line. I groaned. "Hey, could be worse, you could have school."  
>"Ok, yeah, sure, and I'll make sure she doesn't stangle the cat, ok dad, bye!" I hung up the phone and looked at my baby sister, with her hands wrapped around the cat's neck. "Ok, make sure you don't kill him Vix, don't need dad bitchin at me later, I'm already screwed from the last time you tried to kill him." Vix just looked up at me and then the black cat go, who then ran for the stairs, trying to get away from her.<br>I walked up to my room really quick and cranked up the volume of my iHome. Gotta love being a Winchester. The first song to start playing was Foo Fighters "Ropes". My mom loved the Foo Fighters so much she named me after the founding member and lead singer David Grohl, and I loved them so much, my nickname is Foo. I ran back downstairs then fell down on the couch, my little sister play with a little rotwhiller puppy that my friend Cole had given me as a birthday presant in January. "Well, if they're leaving you with me for a few days, I'm making sure you have a good taste in music. And I'm pretty sure that I can handle you on my own, but I'll invite a few friends over." I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Emi's number first, then put it on speaker.  
>It rang a few times then she picked up, "Hey Foo, what's up?"<br>"Hey Emi, yeah, Dad and Uncle Dean are out on a hunt, so I'm taking care of Vix for a few days. You should come over, Vix hasn't seen you in forever," I told my werewolf friend over the phone. "I'ma call Cole and Sevenfold and see if they can come over."  
>"Sure Foo, be over there soon!" The line clicked and I dialed Sevenfold's number.<br>He picked up right before the phone went to voicemail. "I hate you, who ever you are," Sevenfold's deep pained voice.  
>"Sevenfold, you know a great cure for a hangover? It's a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray," I told him, using my uncle's classic way of making hungover people sick.<br>"I hate you Foo!" Sevenfold yelled at me, then the sound of him puking filled my ear. "What possible reason do you have for doing this to me?"  
>"When you feel better, you should come over, my dad and uncle are out on a hunt and I'm babysitting Vix. Emi's coming over, and you know that Vix loves you," I told him. I heard a groaned then a dog bark.<br>"Stupid dog! Shut up!" Sevenfold yelled. "Fine, I'll be over later." He hung up then I dialed Cole's number.  
>He was the only one to pick up on the first ring. "Hey Foo," he said, hyper.<br>"Great, you were at the All Night last night weren't you?" I asked him, picking up my baby sister and setting her on the couch next to me, where she automaticly passed out. I ran my hand through her jet black hair, which if people didn't know any better, would think we came from the same two parents.  
>"Yep, I had way to many Monsters so I'm really hyper!" Cole nearly yelled through the phone. "Why are you calling?" I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock.<br>"You off jail time?" I asked him.  
>"Yep, on parole, why?" He asked me.<br>I laughed, "Babysitting, Dad and Dean are out on a hunt, for a few days, Emi's coming over, Sevenfold might be over later, and I was hoping you would come over. Vix's missed you."  
>He sighed, "Fine, I'll be there soon." The phone clicked then I turned it off.<br>"Vix, this should be a fun week," I told the sleeping kid, who looked about 6 or 7.

About half an hour later someone knocked on the door. I stood up and accidenlty woke up my little sister. When I got to the front door and opened it, Emi was standing on the front step, her bookbag was in her hand.  
>"What the heck Emi?" I asked her. "Staying the whole week?" She nodded then walked into the house putting her bag on the stairs. Vixen ran up to her and Emi took her in her arms.<br>"Hey Vix, damn, you grew up, you guys been feeding this kid Miracle-Gro?" Emi laughed. I rolled my eyes, knowing damn well Vixen had had another werid ass growth spirt over the weekend. Vix hugged Emi around her neck, Em's blond hair getting caught in Vix's fingers. "So are the guys gonna be over?"  
>"Yeah, Sevenfold's got a hang over, but Cole was hyper as hell, he shoulda been here by now," I told her, shutting the door. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Vix started to play with my dog again.<p>

An hour later, after half of Clash of the Titans, the remake, a knock at the door made me get up, again. I opened the door to see Sevenfold, dressed in all black, with pitch black sun glasses on. "Still hung over there buddy boy?" I asked him as he stumbled in, then headed up the stairs, his bag dragging on the floor. I nodded and shut the door, but something jammed it. It was Cole's foot.  
>"Hey Cole, what took you so long?" I asked him.<br>"Got lunch and dinner," He told me, handing me one of the pizza boxes. I laughed as he walked in, his tail bouncing up and down. "So, how long we staying?" Cole asked.  
>"Um, a week I think," I told him, falling down on the couch. He jumped over the back and landed next to me. "So, movie marathon, then, what?"<br>"Pray your sister doesn't get us in trouble," Emi told me, relaxing back and watching the movie.  
>"Hey, I'm not gonna get you three in trouble, bitch," Vixen complained, digging into the pepironisaurkaut pizza. I looked at my little sister with a classic Dad bitchface.  
>"That's what you said last time, ass, and I'm still grounded from it," I told her, then headed into the kitchen to get a slice of pizza. I topped it off with hot sauce and whipped cream, then went back into the living room to finish 'Wolf Man'.<p>

_Choke! On a kiss, thought I'd save my breath for you_  
><em>Choke! On a kiss, thought I'd save my breath for you<em>  
><em>Give me some rope I'm coming loose, I'm hanging on you<em>  
><em>Give me some rope I'm coming loose, I'm pulling for you now<em>  
><em>Give me some rope I'm coming, out of my head, into the clear with you, go, <em>  
><em>I come Loose<em>


	2. Day 2: Walk

I don't know when I fell asleep, I just remember Vixen smacking me then my head coliding with Cole's. "Ow, son of a bitch!" I hissed as I sat up, clutching my head. Cole was biting his lip trying not to spew out every cuss word known to man, demon, monster, and angel. "What could possbly important enough to wake me up by smacking me and Cole, and making sure we get concussions?" I growled at my sister.  
>I could hear Avenged humming Foo Fighters' 'Walk' from the kitchen and the smell of pancakes filled my nose. "Yum, Avenge pancakes!" I said with enthusiasm, standing up.<br>"Wait, good check to see who's here first," Vixen told me. The kid was bossy for, I'd say, a one year old. I went to the front door and opened it to see a kid with dark brown hair, pale skin, pale green eyes, dressed in a white t-shirt with the word 'Surf' across the front, and blue jeans. He couldn't have been any older than 10 or 11.  
>"Hi, you lost kid?" I asked him, utterly confused. He just stared up at me, tilting his head to the side, like Cas usually did when he didn't understand something.<br>"You know where I can find Sam and Dean Winchester?" He asked. I nodded, then moved to the side, inviting him into the house. "Woah, another one."  
>"Another what?" I asked the kid, shutting the front door.<br>"Another one of me," He told me. "By the way, name's Jesse Turner."  
>I srunched my eyes up, he didn't smell different. All I could smell was pancakes, wet dog, hellhound, werewolf, and sulfer, but that was coming from Vixen. "Ok, Jesse, what are you?" I asked him.<br>"Cambion, half demon, half human," he told me. So that sulfur smell isn't just Vix.  
>"I know what a cambion is, I happen to be related to one, you know!" I hissed at the boy. "So why do you wanna see my dad?"<br>"I know the war's over, but I wanna learn how to fight," He told me. I knew he was talking about the Apocalypse-that-wasn't. "I wanna help fight."  
>I looked at Cole, who was intreged in this conversation. <em>You wanna help me train him Cole, Avenge?<em> I asked them mentally.  
>I got a short yip from Avenged, meaning yes, then <em>Sure,<em> from Cole. "Ok, my dad and uncle are out of town for about five more days, so me and my two friends are gonna train you. Are you sure about this kid? Once you're in this, that's it, you're in for life," I told him.  
>He nodded, then looked at the TV. "I'm already in it for life," Jesse replied, so sure of himself. I felt sorry for the kid, I knew what it was like, since I was also born into the life. I nodded in understanding. "Emily!" I yelled. The blond came down the stairs, her hair wet, and in boxers, I guessed Avenged, and a blue spagetti strap tanktop.<br>"Yeah Foo?" She asked.  
>"Mind taking Vix out for breakfast, and most of the day maybe?" I asked her, pointing towards the little kid in front of me. <em>He want's to be trained, and you know how my dad feels about Vix hunting,<em> I told her.  
>"Oh, sure Foo, let me get dressed and I'll take her out," Emily said, rushing back up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>I threw a soda at Avenged, who caught it in mid-air. "Thanks Foo," he told me while chugging it down. The front door opened and I could hear someone panting. Cole and me walked to the living room, finding Emily hunched over breathing heavily.<br>"What's wrong Emily?" I asked the blond, who was hyperventilating.  
>"They... took... Vixen," she coughed out. My eyes grew wide and my heart started to race. My sister was gone...<p> 


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am deeply sorry for not updating in forever, but I am going on a tempoary hiatus until this summer. School is hectic and with how my writer's block on some of these are going I find it better to finish these stories before I post so I can try for a more regular schedule. Last September the writing app on my phone deleted itself and I lost a lot of what I had, had written and I hit a major writing block afterwards. For some I may not continue (Sorry fans of my Nine Lives of Chole King story, but once I found out that it was cancled, I died a little inside) others, hopefully you'll get an update (first one for sure is Werewolf in Bathory, if my writer's block disappears).**

**For the people awaiting my Arrow chapter fic, that will be a while, I need to get all the episodes (got the Pilot and am currently writing the Prolouge and Chapter 1) on iTunes.**

**Also, Leverage and Sanctuary fans, I mourn with you over the loss of our shows.**

**Until Next Time My Minons.**

**Spawn of Hades**


End file.
